Truth or Dare Show of DOOM
by KP100
Summary: Gather 'round for the epic, funny, and all around different moods Invader Zim truth or dare show! Send in your truths or dares, and I'll do my best to put them in and make them hilarious! I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM...
1. Chapter 1

"Hi everyone and welcome to the Truth or Dare Show of DOOM! My name is Zerra! This show is being published on my first official, day home from my summer job as a celebration, so happy summer! Here's how the show will work; you (the readers) will send in dares or truths in the form of reviews, and I'll do my best to make the victi- er, I mean, characters follow them! Now, lets meet our guests!" Said a red headed girl with freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. She grinned out at the audience.

*Zim, Dib, Gaz, Gir, the Tallest and Tak all fall through a random black hole in the ceiling*

" What? Where are we? !" Zim yelled.

"You, Zim, are in a place in which there is no escape." Zerra chuckled at the last part, looking forward to the part of the show where he'd attempt to escape.

"You cannot hold the all mighty ZIM anywhere!" He yelled, pronouncing his name very proudly.

"I can if you don't wish to be sprayed nonstop by water. See all the possible exits? They're all loaded with water guns that go off if opened, and to make sure no humans leave, there's an endless abyss right behind the door as well. Go ahead, try it, I dare you." She gave them a malicious grin. No one tried anything, other than stare at her in horror. "No takers? Okay then. Now, on with the show. As the title of this show says, it is a truth or dare show. The readers will send in truth or dares in for any of you to do, including myself so I won't get bored as well." she explained to the cast.

"So, you're going to hold us against our will until who ever decides you've had enough of torturing us?" Dib asked the hostess. She smiled at him kindly and nodded.

"That's just stupid." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what if we don't wish to do the dares and refuse?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Oh, nothing bad, just even worse torture from me and my little remote that hangs off this little bracelet." Zerra held up her arm so the cast and audience can see the little remote that was chained to her wrist.

"What do they do?" Tak asked.

"Well, for you Irkens, it pummels you with steaming hot water balloons until you agree to answer or do the dare. As for you humans... I won't even get started there. I'll just let you know it's excruciatingly painful."

"Such as?" Dib asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, jut the usual pepper spray, listening to annoying artists, nightmare inducing shots, you know. Anything I'm fairly certain is illegal." All the humans stared wide eyed at the hostess.

"What?"

"You're going to kill us, basically!" Dib exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry, those where only the ones I use in a bad mood. If I'm in a good mood, then you'll get slapped over and over again, poked into submission, or pretty much annoyed into doing it." She smiled at them.

"Okay, any more questions?" She sent a death glare to the guests, so they won't ask any questions. They all shrank back into their seats.

"None? Okay! Now, press that little blue button down there, and send in your dares or any questions you want the truth about. Good luck to all the cast, and if since I'm very cheesy, may the odds be ever in your favor!" She finished this last sentence off with a chuckle, and brought three fingers to her lips, kissed them, and held them out to the cast who seemed very perplexed by the gesture.

"Seriously, read the Hunger Games and you'll figure it out...that's such a sad series..." she started ranting about how she hated how they killed her favorite character, Finnick as the curtains came to a close.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I meant to get this up last week...but I got lazy... heh. Sorry 'bout that. ON WITH DA SHOW! :DD**_

* * *

Zerra glanced up as the curtains opened once again revealing the audiance. She shut the notebook she was writing in and stuck her pen in the pocket of her stone-washed ripped jeans.

"Hello, and welcome again! I'm really glad to see you've all come back, and thanks to the first reviewer, darer, and thruther! Yes, yes I know those last two aren't actual words but I make up my own words. Anyways, thank you very much Invader Cet! Your truthes and dares made me snicker as I thought about how the cast would react." she snickered just thinking about them. "Alright, lets get on witht he show!" She glanced over to the cast who were all doseing after a day of squabbling off stage. Sighing, she pulled a trumpet from off stage and blew out a sour note. Even though she'd never even tried playing any instrument before, it did the trick and woke the cast up.

"Heh, oops. Sorry guys, I thought it'd sound better." she grinned at them. Their responce was a simple glare. Ignoring them, she tossed the trumpet backstage and cringed when there was a crash. "...someone's gonna have to clean that up." she mumbled as she walked over the center stage. Placing her hands on her hips, she stared at the cast pointedly. They gave her a confused look.

"What?" Dib asked.

"You all are still sitting." she pointed out obviously.

"And?" Dib responded.

"GET. UP." She glared harder at them, and they all slowly stood up. She smiled and relaxed her glare. "Much better!" turning to the audiance she smiled at them. "Okay, now that they're all up, lets get started with the tortu- er I mean dares and truthes." She shot the cast an innocent smile as they stared in horror at the word she had tried to hide from them.

"Okay...first. Zim!" she picked up a list of truthes and dares from a box that was sitting on the left side of the stage and began reading. "Dare: Tak will forcefeed you mashed potatos for no apparent reason." she snickered as Zim and Tak glared at each other. "Go on Tak, do it. Here's some mashed potatoes." Zerra handed Tak a bowl of mashed potatoes that had appeared out of no where.

"...fine." she growled and snatched the bowl. Pulling out a spoonfull she used her pack's legs to hold Zim still. The Tallest and Dib were snickering as they watched Tak thrust the spoon toward Zim's mouth only for him to move his head to the side, refusing. "Zim... hold still or I'll destroy you right now." she threatened. His eyes grew bigger, if that was even possible. She tried again, and finally got the spoon in his mouth. She took the spoon out and stared at him. He gulped. "Is that good enough?" she growled angrily at Zerra.

Zerra shrugged, "I guess." She glanced over at Zim, who was staring angrily at her. Smirking, she stared back, resulting in a stare down. Niether refused to give up, mainly because both didn't like to give in to things others want them to do, or give in to beings lesser than them in Zim's case.

-_10 Minutes Later_-

Both were still staring each other down, though Zerra had tears in her eyes from her eyes drying out, she continued to stare, ignoring them. Zim had no tears, but he was feeling slightly uncomfortable with her ability to stare so long. The other cast members were either watching intently, wanting to see who would blink first. Those members were both Tallests and Dib. Gaz was playing on her Game Slave, Tak was messing with some device on her lap, and who knew where Gir was.

Finally, Zerra's small focused smile turned into a huge grin as she got an idea. Without blinking, she picked up a water bottle that showed up out of nowhere and tossed it toward Zim. He caught it without blinking, but hadn't paid enough attention as his skin began to smoke from water droplets that had flown off the bottle. Blinking in shock, Zim screeched and tossed the bottle across the stage. Then, realizing it'd only been a few droplets and he'd stopped burning, he turned to glare at Zerra who was smirking at him triumphantly.

"Seems I've won, Zim." She chuckled in happiness.

"Only because you cheated, stupid human pig smelly." he growled out, angered at being defeated.

"How is throwing a water bottle cheating? I was just testing you." she countered.

"Because-"

"Anyways, you have a truth." she cut the small alien off, glancing at the list, she continued to read. "What would you do if I told you Tak had a super-longtime crush on you like Peeta did on Katniss?"

He blinked, andered and confused. "Who are these Peeta and Katniss beings? ZIM COMMANDS YOU TELL HIM!" he yelled quit loudly. Zerra rolled her eyes.

"They're fictional characters from the trilogy The Hunger Games. It's a series written in the voice of 16-year-old Katniss Everdeen, who lives in a post-apocalyptic world in the country of Panem where the countries of North America once existed. The Capitol, a highly advanced metropolis, holds control over the rest of the nation. The Hunger Games are an annual event in which one boy and one girl aged 12 to 18 from each of the 12 districts surrounding the Capitol are selected by lottery to compete in a televised battle to the death until only one person is left. It's quit a sad read... especially when Finnick..." Zerra sniffed and didn't even finish her sentence. The whole cast blinked at her, except Gaz who was too into her game to really notice anything. "Anyways... Peeta turns out to have a long time crush on Katniss. Invader Cet just wants to know what you'd do if they told you Tak had a long time crush on you." she finished up explaining.

Zim grinned and stared at Zerra, then he swivled and stared at Dib.

"Oh no... you are NOT using that plot as a plan." Dib said, glaring at Zim. Zim glared back, and responded.

"You can't stop me Dib-stink." He replied calmly.

"I can try!"

"Okay, just answer the question before I punish you." Zerra butted in quickly.

"I would...laugh. Yeah, laugh." he answered awkwardly. Zerra shrugged.

"Okay... Dib. Zim gets to send you to the Room With A Moose. " Zim laughed maniacally and grinned at Dib. Zerra opened up a laptop that appeared out of no where and clicked a button, a swirling green portal appeared and she motoned the two toward it.

"No! Why should I have to go?" Dib protested. Zerra simply held up a pair of nonchucks and raised an eyebrow. Dib's eyes grew wide, and he sighed and stood up. Glaring at Zim who was grinning even wider, he walked over near the portal. Zim stood and followed him.

Grabbing Dib's arms, he laughed and loudly told Dib, "I'm going to enjoy this so much." and then pushed him into the portal. You could hear screams as the portal began to close. Zerra merely ignored them and scanned over the list again.

"Okay, he has a truth but that'll have to wait until he comes back. On to the next one!" she read the next one and smiled. "Okay, Gir! You have a truth and a dare. Your truth is, which do you like more, tacos or waffles?" She glanced up at Gir, who had suddenly appeared out of no where. He grinned up at her.

"AH DON'T KNOOOOWWWW!" He yelled. Zerra grinned, then read out his dare.

"Okay, your dare is to hug Gaz." Gir squeled and ran over to Gaz who was very into her game. So much as to not have noticed the sudden pressure on her side that was Gir's bear hug. "Awww..." Zerra cooed, sinking into one hip and leaning her head slightly to one side. "Okay, Gaz..." she glanced up at Gaz, only to see she was still into her game. "Gaz." she tried again, still no result. "Gaz!" she yelled. Nothing. Growling softly under her breath, Zerra walked over so she was standing infront of Gaz. "GAZ!" She screamed at the girl. Nothing happened. Zerra growled and narrowed her eyes, then got down on one knee so she was right up against Gaz's ear. Taking a deep breath, she projected into the girl's ear.

"GAAAZ!"

"What?" she growled out. Zerra sighed, and mumbled something about theatre.

"It's your turn. Your dare is to give a cow a bath, and you have a truth. Who do you hate the least in this room?"

"That alien girl over there." Gaz grumbled, putting her Game Slave away, and stood up. "Where's the cow?" she growled. Zerra pointed off stage were you could hear several "moo"s. Gaz grumbled to herself as she walked off stage to bathe the cow.

"Mmkay..." Zerra read the next set of truths and dares. Snickering, she looked over to the Tallests. "YO! TALLESTS! Yous gots a dare and truth!" She grinned and snickered.

"Well, what are they?" Red snapped.

"Well...since you probably won't be in your right mind after the dare I'll give you the truth first." she snickered again. The Tallests looked slightly frightened and confused. "Do you guys hate Zim or are you scared he's going to kill you like he did with former tallests Miyuki and Spork? And you better tell the truth or it's the hose. I'll even add a little surprise to the water if you lie." Zerra grinned, pointing to a tank of electric eels that popped in out of no where. The Tallests gulped, staring at the tank.

"Both!" Purple yelled out. Zerra arched an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah." Red stammered out.

"Okay. Well, your here's your dare." Zerra snickered, as she held out 8 6-packs of beer. "Drink ALL of it." she grinned. The Tallests grabbed the packs, and immidiately started drinking.

"Personally I like liquor." Zerra shrugged.

"You aren't even old enough to drink alcohol!" Tak exclaimed.

"You don't know what I got!" Zerra yelled back. Tak blinked, confused.

"And you got a set of truths and dares, Tak." Zerra commented, reading from the list. "Okay, here's your truth: How do you hold a grudge for so long?" Zerra asked.

"I don't have a grudge." Tak denied.

"Denial is more than a river in Egypt." Zerra grinned.

"I'm not in denial!" Tak exclaimed.

"Suuuurrrreeee." Zerra teased. "Anyways, your dare is to kiss Zim." Zerra grinned as Tak's face paled.

"What! ? Why would I ever kiss that defect! ?" Tax exclaimed.

"'Cause you liiiiiikkkkkkeeeee him...that and if you don't I'll electricute you." Zerra threatened. Tak's eyes grew wide with fright. She grabbed Zim, and kissed him.

"Yay for ZATR!" Zerra yelled out, grinning.

"For what?" Tak asked after she broke the kiss.

"Zim and Tak romance." Zerra stated calmly.

"...that's just wrong." Tak shuddered.

"I think it's adorkable." Zerra teased again.

"Whatever..." Tak gave up, slouching into a chair.

" Okay, everyone has a dare now! ...which means I should probably bring Dib back." Zerra opened up another portal, and Dib immidiatly jumped out of the room. He looked extremely scared, and he had scratches all on his body. His clothes were looking a little ragged too.

"Welcome back, big head." Zerra smiled at Dib.

"My head's not big!" he denied.

"DEEENNNNIIIIAAAALLLL... anyways. We all have a dare to participate in. Zim, you'll love this. I'm giving the author an arena like in the Hunger Games. You now have to fight to the death until there's only one person left. They get to skip whatever dares or truths they will get in the next chapter or so." she read out the dare. Zerra clicked a button on her laptop, and suddenly they were all transported to an arena similar to the one in the first Hunger Games book.

"I would read out the rules... but I'm too lazy. You guys can just figure them out yourself. May the odds be ever in your favor." Zerra shrugged, then as soon as a bell went off, took off for the conucopia. Grabbing the pair of bow and arrows, she ran to the woods before anyone could stab or shoot her.

* * *

That night, Zerra was laying in a tree, watching the sky where she hoped to see who all died. The sky lit up with the faces after a while, revealing that only she, Zim, Tak, and surprisingly, Gir were left.

"Easy." she grinned, then went to sleep.

* * *

That morning, Zerra awoke to a cannon. or what sounded like a cannon.

"Hmm... I wonder who died. Guess I'll find out tonight." She wondered to herself, then dropped down onto the soft, leaf covered ground. Weilding an arrow in her bow, she pointed the weapon down and began walking.

* * *

(A/N: I'm too lazy to write a lot about being in the arena... And italics are Zerra's thoughts.)

Zerra heard a stick crack behind her, and whirled around to find Zim attem[pting to hide behind a tree.

"Your eyes give you away, Zim." she commented. The alien sighed, and stepped into the clearing that Zerra was standing in. Zerra stepped back, and pointed her arrow up a little, and pulled the string. All she had to do was aim and release it, and the arrow would be sent flying into Zim. "Where's your weapon? I know you have one." She questioned, knowing he probably stored it in his PAK.

"It's in my PAK." he responded, still standing there. Zerra was getting a bad feeling from this, and so she sharpened her senses so she'd be more aware of what was around her. He wouldn't just stand there without attacking when he knew his life might be on the line.

_'He probably has an aliance with Tak... or something. This has got to be a trap.' _Zerra thought. That's when she finally noticed Zim looked slghtly paler, and his clothes were torn.

'_The cannon... I wonder.' _Zerra thought, and did a better inspection of Zim. He seemed a little worn, and that's when she noticed that his leg was bleeding profoundly.

"Why're you bleeding?" Zerra asked.

"I got into a fight with Tak."

_'Just as I thought, I bet that cannon was for her.' _

"What do you want?" Zerra asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, and if you wanted to form a temporary alliance against Gir. I can't seem to catch him, let alone kill him." Zim responded.

"Okay... sure." Zerra agreed, but did not relax her bow. She didn't trust him at all.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I got kicked off just now... and really wanted to get this up. Sorry to those of you who I didn't get to your dares/truths, I promise I will! I hope you liked the chapter, and just so you know, I'm experianced with the bow. I'm left handed with it, just as Zerra is. Even though I write with my right hand... and do anything but kartwheels with my right hand. So I hope that explains how I know the terms for the bow. REVIEW! :D**_


	3. Project Massive

_**Okay. I PROMISE to have a new real chapter up, but before you exit out, if you want new Invader Zim episodes, TAKE PART IN PROJECT MASSIVE. Project Massive is this project where you write a POLITE letter to Nickelodeon telling them about why you like the show so much and demanding new episodes. Don't trash talk them, they won't listen if you do. This project WILL work if we get enough support, the original voice actors and cast has showed support of this and so has Nickelodeon. However, it would be a year until we hear anything. It's guarunteed to work though, so PLEASE join in! We need all the support we can get! Below is the adress to send the letters to, and links to the website for more info.**_

_**...okay, the link isn't popping up even if I space it, so I'll just put it at the very top of my profile.**_

_**Nickelodeon**_  
_**1515 Broadway**_  
_**New York, NY 10036**_


End file.
